Do you believe in?
by Another Username
Summary: SxA. any problems with that don't proceed.O.o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am your mother Anno! I just bought Gainax yesterday! Yahoo! Boom! Hah hah! Just kidding. Lolx. Gotta stop dreamin' now.. Me, myself and I do not own, Neon Genesis Evangelion or Shin Seiki Evangelion or any of its characters.

Author's note or should I call it blabbering: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ohayo Gozaimasu! If you are reading this fic early in the morning. Konnichiwa! If during lunch. Konbanwa! If late in the evening. That's it! Sayonara! Hikhikihik.. just kidding. Lolx. Ogenki desu ka? (how are you?) just hoping that my beloved readers were just fine. Well, if you're goin' to ask me, Genki desu (I'm fine). Right now, I'm studying Japanese, just the basic but still I feel like writing a two-shot fic. It's still SxA okay. Any problem with that, get out of my sight! Especially flamers! I hate them to death! I'm bad. Sorry. Just kidding dudes! Yay! Get real! Flamers just made us, writers, depress. Maybe not all writers, but me.. I don't know.. it's just that flamers always look at the BAD POINTS never the GOOD POINTS. Criticizing in a bad way. Instead of encouraging you they put you down. Tsk! What kind of attitude is that! Well, I will not spoil this moment talking about 'them'. If yah don't want the fic and the way I write, don't slap it on my face by giving out hurtful words like telling me to LEARN TO WRITE DAMNIT! Haha.. gotcha there.. I'll learn.. slowly.. you'll see.. I'm sensitive and I admit it! Ahuhuhu.. I'm close to tears.. winks..

Hahahaha. What was that? But I would try to love Flamers.. I love grilled foods so who knows, I might have a flamer friend, even a best friend?. And there's a saying.. "THE MORE YOU HATE, THE MORE YOU LOVE!"

Neh.. Ki ni shinai de kudasai.. (never mind).

On with the fic..

"THE MORE YOU LOVE, THE MORE YOU LOVE!"

I HEART MY REVIEWERS! MUWAHKZ!

FINE! I HEART YAH TOO FLAMERS! winks..

Please.. make it a constructive criticism. You heart me too right? Hekhekhek..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do you believe in…?

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part One: SUPERSTITIONS

OoO

oOo

OoO

"Bad luck will strike the person in front of whom a black cat passes."

"Nonsense."

"Some tragedy will befall a person who walks under a ladder."

"Definitely another nonsense."

"Asuka! What if it's true!" it's Saturday in the morning. I was walking in downtown with my best friend Hikari who keeps on reading stupid things about.. I don't even know!

"Hikari! Where in the hell did you get that freaky book!" she keeps on reading that since we left her house never taking her eyes off from that book. Tsk.

"I've never been to that place. From the library yesterday. It just caught my attention."

"Well, are you going to read it all day long? Because if you are I'll just go home." It's so annoying. And for the first time, my best friend's getting on my nerves because of that stupid book. "Well?" I'm still waiting for her answer.

"Wait. Last warning bf. Don't look at a shattered mirror because it'll bring you bad luck for 6 years! Oh my! From now on if ever I would break a mirror I'll close my eyes so that I cannot see my reflection. Yeah. Okay. Let's go. Where are going?" Finally. She put the book inside her bag and then she turned her attention to me.

"To hell."

OxO

XoX

OxO

We're having a light meal in a café not far from an amusement park. We started talking about different kinds of stuffs like my work as an Eva Pilot, my relationship with my co-pilots, wonder girl and Mr. Invincible, with my guardian Misato, and then it went to Touji and it dropped to that stupid book again.

"What?" I asked her with an annoyed type of voice.

"Asuka, I'm just telling you to be careful. Who knows if that book is true or not." She said as she sips in her drink.

"Bf. It's year 2015 and you still believe in that kind of things! Piloting an eva's worst and dangerous than that!" I exclaimed before taking a bite on my food.

"But look bf, nothing bad will happen by avoiding that. It's better than having a bad luck for 6 years." She said finishing her food.

"Whatever. By the way. There's a jamboree tonight, wanna come?" I asked my best friend who I think is not listening. "HIKARI! STOP READING THAT!" that caught her attention and the by passers attention.

"Why? Are you saying something?" I'm right. She's not listening. Patience.. patience..

"I-said-if-you-want-to-come-to-the-jamboree-with-me-tonight!"

"Ohhh.. okay. No problem. Let's go to the amusement park first." I nodded then we paid our bills and went to the amusement park.

OxO

XoX

OxO

"Neh Hikari. The one you're reading before, what was that?" I asked her because I just want to start a conversation I guess.

"That book? Well, it's about superstitions." Superstitions? What the heck. I do know that of course but I just can't agree to people who are believing in superstitions. I do know one superstition, it said that if you saw a black butterfly better stay away from it because it is a strayed ghost of a person. Well, I never saw black butterflies before----

"Asuka! Asuka!" lost in my own thoughts I never heard my best friend yelling.

"Asuka come here! Asuka!" I noticed that she's not in my side and she's on the other side of the street already. I never saw her crossed it though. "What are you doing there? You don't need to cross the street. There's the amusement park." I said as I point to the amusement park in front of me when I saw something black. I look down then Hikari's words hit me.

"Bad luck will strike the person in front of whom a black cat passes."

"Uh-oh.. be careful young lady." A man whispered that to me as he passed. I looked at my right to see Hikari with a worried look. I swallowed hard. Asuka! There's no need to be worried! Everything's fine. Superstitions? Duh! They're stupid! It's not true! I was about to cross the street when I suddenly stopped at the middle. A man carrying a broken or shuttered mirror was about to come! I want to go back but I was frozen in place. The big mirror's not facing Hikari, there as the man passes I saw my reflection on the mirror, then at my side a black butterfly. Did I just saw a black butterfly? I turned my head to see nothing and then I heard a loud…

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Are you trying to commit suicide! Give way! You don't own the street!" a man shouted. Hikari grabbed me by the wrist then she said sorry to the man. I was still quiet and I can't believe that 3 superstitions can happen at once. Bloody hell. What now!

"Asuka?.. are you okay?" she said.

"What do you think?" she raised a brow.

OxO

XoX

OxO

"You said superstitions are nonsense! Hey come on! Let's just enjoy and forget it okay!" yeah. She's right. Aha hah. Neeeehhhh..

"Fine! I'll just forget it bf! Let's just enjoy this day! Let's get it on!" then something hit my head with a loud thump. "OUCH!" that hurts.

"Sorry madame." A young boy said before picking the ball up then he run. "MADAME!" I exclaimed. Do I look like a madame! He must be blind! I was about to run after that boy when Hikari grabbed my arm.

"Just forget it Asu-chan. You said you wanna have fun right?.. hmmmm.. where do we start this having fun neh.. there!" she said pointing to a big spooky looking mansion. "What? Do you think we could have some fun there! No way!"

"Why not! You're piloting an eva right? So entering a haunted mansion was definitely a piece of cake. Let's go." Then she started dragging me as I 100 disagree to it.

"Hikari! It's different! Please! Can we just have a ride on a carousel? Or a merry-go-round! Please not there bf! Gimme a break!" I'm trying hard to free from her hold but I didn't know she's stronger than I thought.

"Asuka! It's only for kiddos! We're already madams right? Heh heh." Is that a joke! At least I don't consider myself as a madame! Maybe her. Mrs. Hikari Suzuhara. "Shut up." there's no way I could escape. Better face it. Haunted mansion, here I come.

OxO

XoX

OxO

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as if I'm possessed or something. My gosh! This place was so damn spooky and creepy! I'm holding or rather clinging really tight on Hikari holding for my dear life as we walk through the mansion. We're only at the first room but the ghost and monsters we're already scaring me to death! Who knows if they're perverts! "HIKARI! LET'S GO OUT NOW PLEASE!"

"ASUKA! WE'RE ONLY INSIDE THE FIRST ROOM! THERE'S FIVE!" the rooms we're big and we're the only people inside. It's very untidy and dark but still we're able to see the monsters' faces and the ghosts. Finally we passed on the four rooms and only one's left to go. We started running as we went out on the forth room because the monsters and ghosts started running after us. We're about to enter the last room when I prone. The heck! Why now! "Hikari wait!" then I saw her offering her arms. I accepted it.

"Thanks." Whoa.

"Your cold Hikari." As I look at her, my God! It's not Hikari.

"Ee-e-r.. w-who a-are y-you!" correct me if I'm wrong. White eyes, bloody lips, white long dress, long black hair, pale skin. Rei? Of course Rei does have a pale skin but a black hair and white eyes? I don't think so. A ghost? Probably. Did I just said a G-H-O-S-T?

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" I opened the last room and I was running until I got out of the mansion. "You okay?" the guard asked.

"My gosh! The ghosts at the last room was the most scary!" I said before I gasped.

"But miss.." finally not madame.

"The ghost were only located on the first to forth room and the last, it contains nothing." Eh?.

"Are you sure?" he nodded as I became pale. Then I remember one of my thoughts..

"If you saw a black butterfly better stay away from it because it is a strayed ghost of a person."

"No way.." then I remember my best friend. "Hikari?" as the rain started to fell. "Fuck."

OoO

oOo

OoO

Author's note: that's it guys. Hehehe.. Romance or WAFF it's on the next chappie.. part two. I'm saying this line all the time.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. Love yah all! Ki o tsukete! (Take care!) Gikigen Yo! (have a nice day!) Aishitte Imasu! (I love you! yay! Hihi..)

Ja!

Fine! From now on even FLAMERS can review.. please, just don't make me cry will yah? winks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not your mother Anno and I can't afford buying Gainax. I'll just suffer. Heck! Ahahah. Me, myself and I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Shin Seiki Evangelion or any of it's characters.

Author's note: Yay! The last chapter! Konnichiwa minna-san! Domo Arigato to those who read and reviewed and to ByPasser, yes.. I do have. winks. Thank God I didn't cry cuz of reviews, maybe yes but tears of joy. Heh heh. Just remember Totemo Aishite Imasu! Muwahkz! If ever you damn can't do anything in your life, going insane because of boredom, want to commit suicide by drinking poison, choking yourself, stopping your breath or just plain bored feel free to hit my back--- I mean hit me back by sending a message or anything. Any ideas or suggestions for this fic or for a new story, hmmm.. maybe that's impossible cause it's the last chapter. For a new story? Just write it yourself dude and I'd gladly review. Favor! Can somebody make a ToujixAsuka one shit----I mean one shot fic for me? Please.. heart yah in advance! Gotta stop now..

On with the fic dude..

Warning: OOC-ness ahead..

MATTE! (wait) First of i would like to say THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!

ByPasser: Yay! really? i heart yah too for that dude! Muwahkz!

Rahhel: here's the romantic part sweetiee.. hope you'll like it! Muwahkz!

Hiro Musashi: Great story? it's not that great dude..nn heck, it just entered my mind then poof! instant SxA fic.. weirdo. still, thanks for sticking with me. Muwahkz!

NefCanuck: Hello. hmmm.. what do yah think? thanks for reviewing anyway! yay! Muwahkz!

miguelangel: an angel? yay! hi zup? it's not that cool but thanks anyway! sad to say it's the last chap but i do enjoy writing this fic..O.o Thanks for reviewing men! Muwahkz!

on with the fic now..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do you believe in…?

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part Two: PREDICTIONS

OoO

oOo

OoO

"What the! Could you two please let go of me?" I was being dragged by my two friends here named after Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara.

"We'll just try if it's true or not." Kensuke said as we went inside a tent. When the three of us finally made it inside I saw a woman sitting on a chair of course and in a table at her front was a small crystal ball and beside that ball was a deck of not that big but still big cards. "What are we going to try Ken?" I asked him hoping that I would get a nice answer.

"You'll see." Then we stood right in front of her.

"Good afternoon. What do you need?" said the strange woman wearing a black silk dress. I think she's 10 years older than Misato-san. She had a long black hair, green eyes, tan skin, long finger nails and black lips? Maybe it's just the lipstick.

"Well, we want to know if our friend here, Shinji was lucky in love." What the! Lucky in love! "Hey! Hey! What are you saying?" I said before throwing a death glare at Touji.

"Oh. That's easy. Sit." Easy? To predict my love life! Hmmm.. how could she know it anyway. The three of us sat down then she pick up the deck of not that big but still big cards. "hmm.. let's see.."

She then started to mixed the cards, she said that I have to pick 7 cards, so I did. After that she put that down on the table. She pick up one of them then she started talking.

"Later on the jamboree you'll meet your girl---"

"Whoaaaa…" that's Touji.

"Touji! just say 'whoaaaa' later okay?" and that's Kensuke.

"My girl?" and that's me.

"Uh-huh. Your girl. I have to say that it's impossible for the two of you to get together but then you'll realize that you needed her just as much as she needed you. You'll make a great couple though you're very different in many aspects." Is she even serious? My girl?

"Could that be----" that's Kensuke and I cut him by standing up and saying three words. "I'm outta here."

That's exactly three words right? If I say I'm out of here that would be four words so I changed out of to outta so that I could be able to say three words. Right? On the other hand, do I really have to explain that?.. "Sorry and thank you." now that's four words.

"Shinji!" but I started walking out of the tent. I can't just believe this woman in predicting my future especially my love life. She's just a person like me and what if I told her that she'd marry Gendo Ikari tomorrow, hmm.. wonder if it could come true. "Sorry. Here's the bill. Thanks anyway." I heard Touji then they follow. So that's it, she's doing it for something in exchange, money. Now, there's no way I'll believe that.

"Hey! What's with you?" Kensuke said as he put me in a headlock. "Kensuke! That's impossible!" I said trying to free myself.

"What's impossible? Fer yah to have a girl friend? Shin-man! What if it's true? What do yah want me to do to yah huh?" as if it is.

"And what if it's not? Do you want me to kick your balls to Pluto?" did I just say that?

"Whoa. Shinji! Your mister-no-I'm-not-a-wimp-anymore now huh! Good. See, prediction's not that bad." Kensuke's trying his best for me to believe in such things. "Yeah. Yeah. And mister-no-I'm-not-a-wimp-anymore will sent you flying to the moon any minutes from now. There's no such thing as that!"

"Whatever. Hey. There's a jamboree tonight. Let's come. We'll wait fer you there Shin-man okay?" with that they both disappeared on my sight.

OxO

XoX

OxO

"I'm so fucked up this day! Grrrr! Stupid book!" said by a certain annoyed red headed girl beside a brunette.

"Asuka! You told me you don't believe in that book and now.. tsk.." she said as they walk on the street heading Asuka's apartment. The rain did stop but Asuka's anger did not.

"Gggrrr! Of course am not! It's just that this day brought nothing but bad luck for me! Argh!"

"Really.."

OxO

XoX

OxO

"Asuka? Are you okay?" I asked with a worried look on my face. Her hair's in a mess and her clothes were somewhat wet but not that wet, got it? "What do you think? Do I look like okay!" same old her. She then kicked off her shoes and went inside. Hikari followed behind and greeted me. "Hi Shinji!" I smiled faintly at her then she followed Asuka. Oh! I forgot, it rained just a little while ago but it stopped after a minute or two. How come Hikari's not wet? Weird.

"Hey Shinji, you going to the jamboree?" Hikari asked me. "Yes."

"Good. Then we can come together. Is Touji coming?" I nodded. Of course she would definitely ask about him. That is when Asuka call her. "Hikari! Come her inside! I'll lend you a kimono."

"I better get ready." Then she entered Asuka's room. After a minute or two I finally went inside my room to change as well.

After an eternity the girls finally came out of Asuka's room. Hikari's wearing a green kimono while Asuka's wearing a red one. Hikari's hair were not in pig tails and were hanging freely while Asuka's hair were braided and resting on her right shoulder. He was speechless. Asuka was really an exquisite young lady, her only problem is her personality.

"Baka you can pick up your jaw now." his jaw dropped?

"Whatever." Receiving no response from me she turned her attention to her best friend. "Let's go bf." Hikari nodded and they walk off, and soon followed by me.

OxO

XoX

OxO

"3 out of 5! Not that bad young lady. Here, you go." The owner said as he handed a key chain to Asuka. "I could've got that big teddy bear. Just 2 to go." Now I wonder where's Touji and Kensuke.

"Shin-man!" there they are! "Your late."

"Gomen ne. It's just that Kensuke's such a slow poke." Touji said while smirking.

"Hi Touji." Hikari said with a small pinkish blush visible on her face.

"Hi Hikari! Hey! The demon's here. Zup?" Touji never change.

"Shut up jerk! I don't need your words and you should better watch that mouth of yours or I'll rip that any minutes from now! and my day's already spoiled you don't have to spoil it anymore dobe!" and of course so as Asuka.

"Could you please stop that Touji." and Hikari would definitely fight for her best friend.

"Let's just go away from here bf." Asuka said.

"But Asuka." Of course Hikari wants to spend this night with Touji.

"Yeah that's it. Fine. Choose him over me. Shinji let's go." Okay. What! Me! Before I could complain, for the second time I was being drag to the hill? Oh. She wanted to see the fireworks display.

"Hey Asuka! What are you doing?" I said.

"Dragging you! Isn't it obvious baka!" yeah right.

"We're here." She said as she sit on the grass. Then the fireworks display started. I began to sit beside her ignoring the fireworks and looking intently at her glowing exquisite face.

"This is the most beautiful display that I've ever seen on my life." She said before sighing. "And you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen on my boring life." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" she heard me? I averted my attention as I look down. "Nothing." I just began to notice that Asuka's really beautiful. She had an exotic look.

"Baka."

"By the way baka, the fireworks' for what?" she asked out of curiosity.

"They say that fireworks are used to take the attention of Kami-sama."

"Then?"

"People would wish."

I said as I began to watch the fireworks as well. Now, what should I wish.. hmm.. I hope that me and Asuka could be really good friends and please.. give some, just some spine.

Just right after the fireworks display it suddenly rained. Asuka keeps on cursing while we went down the hill and to a near tent. Unfortunately the tent's full so we decided to stay under a tree. Many people we're now leaving because the rain's getting heavier. Then we spotted an umbrella vendor. I bought an umbrella but there's only one left so we just shared on that umbrella. Misato's apartment was so far and the path that we're taking started to get muddy and Asuka's in her Kimono. So I did what she's expecting the less. I gave her the umbrella and without any sweat I carried her.

"What the! What are you doing baka!" Asuka's shock was visible and she started to panic.

"Carrying you. Isn't it obvious?" heh heh. Gotcha there miss pretty. Now, I can feel kami-sama's slowly granting my wish.

"You don't have to do this baka! Now let go of me!" she said before she struggle against me. "Asuka! I just.. hum.. I don't want to spoil your kimono!" but the truth I really want to hold her close to me.

"Really huh.. after this I'll beat you!"

"Ready when you are." Whatever. I don't care. Situations don't seem to change whether I do this or not she would still beat me and call me baka. So I'll better do this that not, at least it's worth it. then i heard her muttered something like.. "Stupid superstitions.."

Seconds passed by then minutes and neither one of them saying anything. Finally Shinji put her down.

"Where are we?" she asked me as she close the umbrella.

"Hotel. We'll stay here until the rain stops. Is that okay with you?" I asked her then she nodded in response. I cringed knowing that there's only one room left and I have to agree on it just because of the continuous rain. The receptionist gave me a towel which I whole heartedly accepted. After all I was soaking wet because I wasn't fully covered by the umbrella. Well, it's better than for Asuka to be wet.

"Here's the room. Enjoy your stay and just call me if you want anything." He's about to leave when Asuka called him back.

"Do you have hot springs?" so she wanted to relax in a hot spring. While she's busy talking with the receptionist I slowly enter the room. Wow! I almost shout for joy in seeing what's inside. It's thrice maybe not just thrice for it's really bigger than my room. Almost everything's in it. A large flat screened television, fridge, radio, closet and what caught my full attention was the king size luxurious bed. Asuka's behind me and I can see that she's also in an awe. Our hearts leapt in joy deep inside knowing that we'll sleep in this kind of room when…

"A-a-a-aaaachoo!" I sneezed. "Sorry."

OxO

XoX

OxO

"Are you sure your okay?" even if that's not visible or transparent I could still hope that she's kinda concern. I nodded.

"Why don't you try the hot springs? I'll follow right ahead." She nodded. After some more minutes I followed. I took the right door that leads to the male hot spring. Of course both parties should not bathe together. The atmosphere and the surrounding was very soothing and relaxing. The hot springs contains rocks, plants and trees and of course the streaming water. Rocks divide the hot spring in where Asuka's staying and where I was staying.

"Asuka?" I heard her as she cursed under her breath.

"I thought it's someone perverted to know that it's just you baka. You shock me to death." She said as she put back the towel on her forehead that fell when I called her name.

"Sorry."

"You should." She said before I hear her sighing in contentment.

"This is really relaxing. Really good to make me forget everything especially my problems and---- whatever." She said before everything went dead silent except for the streaming water.

"Asuka?"

"……"

"Asuka?"

Receiving no reply from her I began to get worry. I want to check her out if she's okay, but I don't think that's a better idea.

"Asuka?" whatever. Just protect me kami-sama. "Asuka?" I began to kneel and then I turn around to see her sleeping. I sighed and was about to turn around again when two blue orbs open. Our gaze met and we both blush. Then the inevitable happened.

"Baka hentai! I knew it! You Shinji Ikari was born to be a real perverted baka!" she then started splashing water on me.

"Asuka! It's not what you think it is!"

"Shut up! take this and this!" she stood up and keeps on splashing water on me.

"Asuka! Stop! I can't see!"

"So you want to see me naked you pervert!" then she stopped. I was about to open my eyes when something hit me. "Baka!" I removed the towel from my face to see her walking out with a towel hugging her slim body. "Asuka matte!" but she's already out of my sight.

OxO

XoX

OxO

"ROOM SERVICE!"

I heard one door banged then another. It's already time for dinner. I stepped inside the room to see her on her kimono setting the food in the table. She then glared at me as I swallow hard.

"A-a-asuka."

"Shhh! I don't want to hear a word baka!" she said before sitting on one of the two chairs. "Eat then after that sleep! On the floor! I will not sleep with a hentai like you in the same bed! No way in hell!"

"But---!"

"Hush!"

"Asu---!"

"Not a word!"

"I just thought something terrible happened to you that's why I checked on you I didn't mean to do it on purpose and I'm not a hentai.." I mumbled.

"What?" she stood up then she came to me slowly. I think my hearts going to explode! Why does she make me go nuts and so terrified! She then suddenly stopped. Her face's only inches from mine. "Is that true?" I slowly nodded.

"You're sure you didn't do that on purpose!" I quickly nodded.

"Fine! Let's just drop this nonsense conversation! Here! Take this." She handed me the towel and went back to her seat. I toweled my hair then we began eating dinner.

"Shinji? You're blushing? Are you okay?" me? Blushing? She stood up and walk up to me. She then touched my forehead with the back of her right hand. "Your hot.." after that she's gone for minutes then she came back carrying a thermometer. "Open wide…" I raised a brow.

"Stupid… open your mouth baka!"

"Oh.." I then opened my mouth then she inserted the thermometer in it. After some minutes she authenticated it, 41 degree Celsius. "baka! Your sick! And now it's my fault…"

I quickly shook my head. "No! it's not your fault Asuka-chan!" Asuka-chan?..

"But if you didn't carry me we could share in that umbrella and it can cover you well." She said through worried face and voice. Taking the opportunity because I really don't know when will this spine lasts I grabbed her arms and pushed her down so that she's sitting on my lap. Her face suddenly glowed with embarrassment and she was about to say something when I covered her lips with my fore finger.

"Shhh.. now pretty you shut up." her eyes went wide as I began to make my unforgettable corniest speech ever!

"It's okay Asuka-chan. It's better for me to catch this fever than you having it." I then took both of her arms as I hook them on my shoulders and around my neck. I look at her face and then straight on her crystalline blue eyes. "And you know, I would even risk my life for you. I just want to tell you that I'll protect you until the last breath runs out of me." God! That's so corny! I can't believe I'm saying this! Well, I still continue.

"Back to the jamboree, you asked me why am I carrying you and I said I don't want your kimono spoiled. Yup that's true, but the truth is.. Uhmmm.." here I am again. I began to blush as I stutter for the right words to say when she spoke in a very 'this-is-not-Asuka' voice.

"Just say it, I won't get mad. Promise." She then smiled. A serene smile that's very different from the smirk that she always does.

I nodded, still blushing terribly. "The truth is I just want to hold you close to me." She giggled. "Why?"

"That's it? Heh heh." I nodded again. then she tightened her hold on my neck as she leaned in to kiss me when she suddenly stopped. "Neh? Is my breath tickling you again?" I then remember our first lousy kiss. I could've enjoy it if she didn't pinch my nose.

"She shook her head as our lips began to brush slightly. "It's just that I don't want the two of us sick. I could catch that fever if I kiss you." she said before backing her head. She then smile.

"Just wait okay?." Then she blinked at me before standing up. "I'll go get a paracetamol for you. Just wait in here okay?" she's out of the room when she popped her head inside.

"Oh and Shin-kun, we could share in that bed. Don't worry I'm 100 sure you'll be able to see the sun shining brightly tomorrow." Then she's out of my view again. The sun? I think the rain's the best.

OxO

XoX

OxO

It's late at night and I can't find reasons to sleep. I touched my fore head to know that my fever's gone. "Asuka?"

"Hmnn.." she's not sleeping either.

"You can't sleep?"

"Uh-huh.."

"Can we talk?" she began to face me after I said that.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said while the only light coming from the window strikes her exquisite face.

"Your past?"

"You wouldn't want to know." She quickly answered back.

"Why not?"

"Just sleep Ikari." Why not? Misato said that she did have a bad past, maybe it's really hard to talk about that. "Okay.."

After some more minutes I was awaken by a sob. I opened my eyes to see Asuka's back facing me. "Asuka? Are you alright?" I touched her shoulder that made her quiver.

"Just go back to sleep Shinji.. it's nothing."

"But---."

"I SAID JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"NO." I said plainly. "Tell me what happened. Stop being a bitch Asuka. Tell me what the hell happened and your crying! Bullshit!" it's the first time I cursed at her.

After minutes I'm holding a crying girl on my arms.

"I hate her Shinji! I hate her!"

"Shhh.. just forget it Asuka.." she told me about her past and that includes her mother. After some more minutes she did stop crying but not sleeping though.

"You still can't sleep?" I asked her before yawing.

"No. I don't want to go back to sleep. What if I'll see her again on my dreams?.. I… she's.. argh! I don't want to sleep!"

"Fine! Calm down. Just rest."

"Sometimes I can't help but to wish to die."

"What?"

"Back then, I should've wish to kami-sama to die. I don't want to feel this feelings anymore."

"Shut up! dying is not the perfect solution to your problems Asuka-chan. And after all your not alone----."

"I'm alone! and will always be alone and I hate it! Ending it all was the most easiest solution----."

Her sentence was cut off when I cupped her chin with my right hand and I began to kiss her fully on the mouth. After that I quickly rolled over on top of her, grabbing her wrists and holding them beside her head. She let out a squeak of surprise, her voice locking in her throat. Maybe her cheeks were the color of her hair now. I broke away from the kiss.

"Gomen ne.."

"Shut up! Can you stop being a wimp! It's annoying."

"Fine. Just remember this. You're not alone cause I'll be with you no matter what."

With that I kissed her again, deeper, harder, longer and with more aggression. And the rest history. But we didn't have 'sex' okay. Just some make out session.

OxO

XoX

OxO

Asuka's head aches so Shinji called the attendant to tell him that they can't eat in the cafeteria and if it's okay to just deliver the food in their room.

"No problemo Sir.." the attendant said.

"Hope you didn't mind."

"No not at all. Morning sickness neh? Maybe you should check that to a doctor right away.." he said.

"Maybe.."

"Maybe she's just pregnant.." I shrieked.

"Nani! Iie! We just—I mean---."

"It's your honey moon right? How sweet… I remember when me and my wife—blah.. blah.. blah.." I just sighed knowing that I can't explain for he can't seem to finish his babble and I don't want to burst it.

I came back to the room carrying the tray of food.

"What took you so long…" I began to set the food in the table.

"Just had a conversation with the attendant.." then she began to bite at the sandwhich.

"Afout whaf?"

"Not that important." Then she ran to the bathroom as she began vomiting I mean as she spit the food mumbling. "What was that food! Yuck!"

"We didn't do anything last night, did we?" I said as I continue to eat.

OxO

XoX

OxO

"Ja ne."

"You'll leave now sir?"

"uh-huh.. thanks for your service anyway.."

"No problem.."

Finally the rain did stop. I was about to close the door when he said.. "BEST WISHES TO YOU AND TO YOUR CHILD!" I just blinked at him.

"What was he saying Shinji?" Asuka asked. I didn't told her about that. Heh heh. Cuz I don't know the way she'll react. "Nothing. Don't mind him." Then the prediction suddenly entered my mind. Maybe it's not that bad. But I think, what happened between me and Asuka, it's just because of… destiny neh? Again corny. Whatever. But am really happy we're not just friend but more than that.

OxO

XoX

OxO

End?

"Where are we going?" a certain blue haired girl was being drag by Misato. "You'll see."

"Good afternoon. What do you need?" said the strange woman wearing a black silk dress. I think she's 10 years older than Misato-san. She had a long black hair, green eyes, tan skin, long finger nails and black lips.

Misato just grinned and Rei became more pale.

OxO

XoX

OxO

END.OWARI.TAPOS.

OoO

oOo

OoO

Author's note: HEART YAH GUYS! And yes! You made it! You finished it, hehehe.. any grammatical problem, gomen ne.. it's in a total rush! same old line.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. Love yah all! Ki o tsukete! (Take care!) Gikigen Yo! (have a nice day!) Aishitte Imasu! (I love you! yay! Hihi..)

Ja!


End file.
